A Moment To Remember
by Lemo Smith
Summary: Harry and Draco have just gotten a camera. Lucky for them, they have an excuse to use it. Halloween fic based on Mizore Kibishi's art. Post-Hogwarts.


**Whoops! I actually forgot something _really_ important: the disclaimer! Silly me! *smacks head***

***rummages through belongings* Nope, no Harry Potter to be found! So, does it belong to me? No, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**So here is my second story. I originally planned to name it after the art it was based on, but for reasons unknown, even to me, I changed my mind. Enjoy, and please, _please_ leave a review. I now understand why authors are always begging for the stuff. It's like our own personal brand of heroin. Now where did I hear that? Never mind.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Harry placed the camera in position and smiled, looking at the scene before him. This was the first time that he and Draco had to use their newly acquired Muggle camera, and they intended to make full use of it while it lasted. It made sense to take a picture at the first special occasion that arose, and Halloween seemed to be just that, what with it being around the corner.<p>

Everyone had dressed specially for Halloween Eve. That night, Draco and Ron had decided on a truce, if only for the sake of their families.

Draco himself had dressed up Harry and their sons, Albus and Scorpius, as well as himself. Harry couldn't help but admire the view that Draco presented, in his grey suit and brown coat. He looked dashing, and just like a gentleman. _And he certainly is, _Harry commented to himself, _making peace with Ron even if only for tonight. _Yet there was one difference about him. Where his demeanour was once cold and aloof, fitting for an aristocrat, there was now a warm, fatherly sort of atmosphere. It was the kind that, a few years ago, no one would ever have guessed one such as Draco to possess.

Albus had worn a bright Robin Hood costume - hat and all- after forcing Harry and Draco to read his story tens of thousands of times. Scorpius chose a werewolf costume since he had heard the heroic tale of Remus Lupin, as told by Harry as well as their good friend Teddy Lupin, as he often came over to theirs and the Weasley's houses to play.

Hermione was beautiful, and both Draco and Harry complimented her so, as Draco was at least on more agreeable terms with her. She let her hair tumble down her back in long flowing waves, and had a motherly air around her that all Weasley females have been known to have. Hermione wore a simple grey dress with a shawl that accentuated her figure. She smiled heartily as she wrapped one arm around her and Ron's daughter Rose, who had dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, and brought her close.

Ron had taken up the tradition of dressing in a costume as well ("You're _never_ too old for these kinds of things, 'Mione!") and decided on being a pirate. He was clad in a white button-up shirt with a blue vest that accentuated the colour of his eyes; perched upon his head was a black pirate hat and two locks of his hair were separated using several colourful beads. He carried the newest addition to their family, Hugo, effortlessly in one hand, and with the other he placed it on Hermione's shoulder.

Harry himself had forsaken his usual pair of glasses ("But Draco-" "For Merlin's sake Harry, those glasses are fixed with _tape_! Have more taste for a photograph!") and instead donned a single eyeglass, which was connected to his chocolate coloured vest with a bronze chain. He sported a green checkered coat and a velvety green tie, both of which complimented the startling shade of emerald in his irises.

Harry walked briskly back to his position in between Ron and Draco.

"Okay everyone, do you see that tiny red light flashing on the camera? It flashes once a second, so now we have about-"Harry counted the number of lights that had already flashed, "-five seconds before the camera takes a picture. Get into your positions!"

"Quite an ingenious idea, really. Those Muggles really know convenience sometimes." Draco commented as he turned to peck Harry lightly on the cheek. The light flashed once.

_Five._

Draco placed his hands on Albus and Scorpius' backs as they started fidgeting. He looked at them lovingly, a fond yet exasperated smile dancing on his lips.

_Four._

Hugo had finally transitioned from drowsy awareness to deep slumber. He placed his thumb into his mouth and suckled contentedly as he slept. Upon noticing this, Hermione smiled to herself and linked pinkies with his free hand.

_Three._

Albus and Scorpius began to make faces at Rose, sticking their tongues out. Rose opened her mouth to complain to her mother, feeling very annoyed.

_Two._

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder and gave a hearty laugh. This laugh was different from the ones he showed in public, it was a special one that was rarely seen even by those closest to him. Except his family, of course. His brows furrowed and the corners of his eyes crinkled in laughter, as well as a joy that was definitely shared with everyone present.

_One. _

"Happy Halloween!" The group chorused merrily as a white light flashed and the camera took a picture.

* * *

><p>Many Halloweens would be celebrated together, but none would ever seem as memorable as this one, as both families would look at the picture and reminisce fondly of times past.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So just a final word, but you may ignore this:<strong>

**A shout-out to all those who have encouraged me to, no matter how bad I thought it got, keep on writing. And to Mizore Kibishi, whose work inspired me to create this story in the first place.**

**Any requests for a new fic? Or ideas to my multi-chapter one? Please leave a review in either story, or PM me. Either one is fine.**

**Lemo**


End file.
